<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peanut Butter and Malt Shakes by BelivetAndAird (rcks)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925611">Peanut Butter and Malt Shakes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcks/pseuds/BelivetAndAird'>BelivetAndAird (rcks)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>...this time...., Affection, Comfort Food, Dr. Cee’s, F/F, Fluff, MUCH needed affection, No Angst, No Smut, Peanut Butter, Snacks &amp; Snack Food, Softness, Teasing, Zelda loves that soooo, alright im done, dat cute shit, i don’t know, im terrible at tags, lilith is just a soft lil bean, malt milkshakes, shrug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:27:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcks/pseuds/BelivetAndAird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sabrina finds out Lilith has never had peanut butter and Lilith finds that it’s Zelda’s favorite treat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Madam spellman, Zelda Spellman &amp; Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peanut Butter and Malt Shakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was in one of those “I really want peanut butter” late-night moods, you know the type. The mood where you start shoveling spoonfuls of peanut butter into your mouth obsessively. Yeah, that kind of mood.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You mean to tell me that after centuries—<em> centuries— </em>of living, you’ve never had peanut butter?!” Sabrina exclaimed a little too loudly— people turning to stare. </p><p>“Well, you didn’t have to emphasize the centuries part.” Lilith rolled her eyes at the ill-mannered teen who was practically having an aneurysm over this minor detail. Sabrina was in one of her chattery moods again, peppering Lilith with questions about her life an immortal—asking specifically about things Lilith never tried or places she hadn’t been. “<em> Technically, </em> Sabrina <em> , </em>I have never had peanut butter, no. It is not quite as groundbreaking as you’d think.”</p><p>“<em> Technically </em>?” Sabrina pressed.</p><p>“<em> Technically</em>, if you’re eating peanuts and your saliva mixes with it—that’s technically peanut butter.” This unlocked a whole other level of laughter from the teen, once again inviting stares to their table. They’d gone to Dr. Cee’s for what was supposed to be an anonymous, low-key meeting to discuss the business of the Underworld, dragging souls to Hell and whatnot. Frankly, Lilith was tired of spending time with Sabrina since acquiring her role as a regent. Her new role in Hell may have secured her a position of power but it also forced her to spend nearly every waking moment with Sabrina, near Sabrina or thinking of Sabrina. If it wasn’t for Baxter High and the teen’s obsession with attempting a “normal” mortal life, Lilith would have probably slashed her throat by now. </p><p>“Right, then. Let’s move on shall we—?” One after another, Lilith produced leather-bound folders from her book bag and placed them on the table with audible thumps, emphasizing her annoyance. </p><p>Sabrina studied Lilith and her face fell at the sight of the woman’s bothered body language, then realized the need to regain a sober attitude. <em> It’s like Ambrose said, I need to learn how to read the room, </em>she thought to herself. Twirling a bit napkin in her lap, Sabrina surveyed the room to make sure no one was looking their way before muttering a spell to refill their shakes, taking care to add an extra cherry on top of Lilith’s vanilla malt. </p><p>Barely glancing up, Lilith offered a curt “thank you” and continued laying out the Book of Deaths, Devil’s Deeds, and other documents assembled by her minions for the week. </p><p>“Y’know,” a sly smile played on Sabrina’s face. Once again Lilith didn’t look up but Sabrina continued anyhow, “Auntie Zee’s <em> favorite </em> midnight snack is peanut butter.”</p><p>Though Lilith was looking down at the documents, studying the files of each victim, Sabrina noted the sudden but subtle change in demeanor—Lilith’s ears visibly perked at the mention of her aunt. It was no secret to the rest of the Spellmans at this point that something had been going on between the feisty Spellman and the Mother of Demons—it’s just that nobody would dare comment on the matter for fear of ending up in the Cain Pit. </p><p>“Is that so?” A bored sounding Lilith licked her finger and turned a page in the book she was reading. </p><p>“It is.” With a knowing smile, Sabrina stared at her with a cocked brow until Lilith finally looked up, face painted heavy with disinterest. </p><p>“Sabrina, won’t you please spare me of your insignificant chatter?” Lilith reached for her milkshake in an attempt to suffocate the thought of Zelda in the thickness of the malt, cheeks hollowing from sucking so deeply. “I would appreciate it if you would look at the Damned books sooner rather than later—you’re not the only one with plans.”</p><p>“Oh—“ The girl’s eyes widened before her face morphed into a bored, hollow cheeked expression, mocking the brunette. And in a deep voice: “Is that so?”</p><p>“Books,” Lilith’s unamused expression cut into her as she handed over a quill dipped in blood, “...now.” <em> I need to learn how to read the room, </em>Sabrina thought again. </p><p>“Alright.” Taking the quill, Sabrina sobered up and began to focus on the documents before her. She wasn’t the best at learning when to quit and being Queen of Hell didn’t help any with her level of maturity, either. After a few minutes of silence, Sabrina glanced back up at Lilith to find her staring absentmindedly out the window—elbow anchored to the table, supporting the weight of her hair and cheeks once again hollowed, chugging the malt shake. </p><p>“Don’t you ever get brain freeze?” </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Zelda?”</p><p>“Hmm?” </p><p>“What does peanut butter taste like?” Zelda looked down at the woman laying on her chest, Lilith toyed with Zelda’s clavicle out of embarrassment. </p><p>“What?” Zelda shifted her head to the side in an attempt to catch a glimpse at Lilith’s face. </p><p>“What does peanut butter taste like?” This time Lilith looked up, her wild lashes framing crystal blue orbs in the darkness. There was something behind those eyes—a sort of melancholic wonder? Whatever it was, it was unfamiliar and Zelda was taken aback. </p><p>“You really don’t know, do you?” </p><p>“Not really...”</p><p>“Right, then.” Zelda declared, slapping the other woman lightly on the forearm. “I think it’s high time for you and I to have a little snack, hm?”</p><p>Zelda knelt on the bed before Lilith, who sat up and made to join her but was stopped by Zelda wrapping the sheets back around Lilith. Then placing a kiss on her forehead Zelda wasn’t having it. “You,” picking her face up by the chin and placing another peck on the tip of Lilith’s nose causing it to scrunch in that adorable way it does. “Stay.”</p><p>She looked into her eyes a moment before climbing off the bed and padding away. </p><p>Lilith sat there waiting with her thoughts. <em> Am I a silly old bag for being as old as I am and not trying something as simple as peanut butter? ...I should have tried it when it was offered to me by the Aztecs, why didn’t I try it? </em> She laid back down and buried herself in the sheets before turning over to stare out the window. Between looking out at the darkness of the woods and listening to Zelda shuffling about doing goodness knows what, she found the moment peaceful but marred with nervous feeling that grew in her stomach <em> ...Americans are so into fucking peanut butter—what the hell is so special about some fucking peanut butter? It’s basically pre-chewed peanuts? Well, that sounds quite unpleasant...</em></p><p>Just then, Zelda creaked through the threshold of the bedroom. “Et voilà, madame!” She thrust a hand into the air, small sparkles floating out from her fingertips in an effort to add a bit of pizazz to the plain presentation. Lilith chuckled. Zelda looked downright adorable standing there semi-nude, robe slipping away from her body while her fingers continued tickling the air just above the ridiculously ornate tea tray she held in her other hand—a jar of Skippy and a fancy butter knife balancing on the tray along with a few slices of bread, a dark chocolate bar and a small jar of jam. </p><p>“You’re a silly one,” Lilith grinned as the tray was placed on her lap over the sheets. She was a messy eater and secretly worried about spreading the thick tan stuff all over their white sheets. She bit her lip but remained silent. </p><p>“I have my moments.” </p><p>“That you do.” A chaste kiss. Zelda tasted different, though familiar. It was a taste she associated only with Zelda. Pulling back, the redhead giggled. </p><p>“Oh looks like I’ve fumbled, you’ve got a little peanut butter there,” Zelda swiped the corner of her lover’s mouth and promptly sucked on her finger. It was so dark the two hadn’t noticed the peanut butter smeared on the outside of Zelda’s mouth. She may or may not have dipped into the jar of Skippy while preparing the little spread, and she may or may not have ravenously shoved it into her mouth in an effort to hurry back to the bedroom. She was excited to share this experience with Lilith, however small it may seem. “So, you can eat it by itself—a personal favorite of mine…”</p><p>“You just...” Zelda lifted the very finger she sucked on, dipped it into the jar, producing a quarter-sized glob. She then placed the whole of it into her mouth and smiled. “...like so…”</p><p>“...Or...” gesturing at the other food items on the tray, “...you could dip chocolate into the it. Alternatively, you may find that a peanut butter and jelly—a pb and j— sandwich may tickle your fancy…”</p><p>“...alright,” a shy finger dipped into the jar, brow furrowing at the touch. Lilith lifted her fingers and inspected the blob of peanut butter, playing with it a bit. “It’s quite thick. <em> And </em>sticky. Odd stuff.”</p><p>Lilith rubbed the peanut butter between her fingers. “You can <em> spread </em> this? Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yes, well it’s easier when the toast is warm enough. But I suggest you taste it, already. Hasn’t anyone ever told you it’s rude to play with your food?” The woman smirked then grabbed Lilith’s wrist and made to wrap her mouth around peanut butter coated fingers. “Or I might just have to eat this myself—”</p><p>“—fat chance!” This prompted Lilith to stick out her tongue and lick at a finger. “Oh—”</p><p>“Well?” </p><p>“I would like to say that I’ve never tasted this before <em> but </em> , it’s familiar. It’s a taste I associate with you and your sweet kisses. No offense to you darling, but you must eat a lot of peanut butter—this is how your mouth <em> always </em> tastes.” Lilith erupted into laughter then turned to scoop a heftier blob from the jar. Just then, Zelda grabbed her hand and forced it to smear all over the lower half of Lilith’s face, knocking the tray over onto the bed and causing Lilith to squeal. “Zel!!”</p><p>Tray cast aside, Zelda took the opportunity to sit on Lilith’s lap and wrap her legs around her. She grabbed the Skippy jar, broke off a piece of chocolate and scooped up another—smaller—blob. This time she fed it to her partner instead of eating it herself. In response, Lilith hummed in satisfaction. Breaking off another piece of chocolate and dipping yet again into the Skippy, Zelda applied a thin layer of peanut butter onto her lips, then smiled sweetly at Lilith. The brunette leaned into her partner, brushing back at the cowlick of Zelda’s hair. Bumping noses, a tongue darted out to graze Zelda’s lips, licking at the thick layer. </p><p>“Hmmm, you know I think I like peanut butter.” Lilith muttered against still sticky lips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>